Far Away For Far Too Long
by Shelly Valentine
Summary: Enemies by day, lovers by night. What happens when Lord Kougaiji can't resist Genjo Sanzo, though he try all his might? KougaijixSanzo fluff/angst. Warning: Rape, mature content, cursing. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Beginning

_This is so not like me…I can't be feeling this. It's not…normal. _The demon prince paced back and forth in his quarters, looking rather distressed. His burgundy hair fell over his eyes and he raised a hand to brush it away. After a moment, he finally sank down onto the edge of his bed and let his head fall forward into his hands. _Why…why is this happening to me? Hell, it wouldn't be so bad if it was anyone but him. But why…why did it have to be him?_

Proving his thoughts to be too much for the young youkai prince to handle, he set off outside of the grounds without giving any notice to his fellow companions, or his step mother. Silently, the maroon eyed man began walking, not stopping for a single moment until he had reached a clearing in some woods far away from his previous residence. He needed space, and what better place to get that than out in the middle of the woods?

But much to the youkai's displeasure, his thoughts of the other kept coming to him with no avail. The way his blond hair flowed in the wind as he walked, the way those violet eyes seemed to pierce through anything and everything they fell upon—including Kougaiji's heart. Many times, the young prince had watched the Sanzo party from afar. To any other youkai, including those belonging to said party, it would appear as if he were planning out an attack if he were to be caught staring. But unknown to anyone but he, Kougaiji had an entirely different motive at hand. You see, the demon prince had fallen, and fallen hard, for one of the most unlikely people known in his existence: Priest Genjo Sanzo.


	2. Caught In The Act

---Part1---

"Fuck." The burgundy haired male swore under his breath as he found himself yet again following the Sanzo party. He had been on their trail for the past three days, and on many occasions, had almost been spotted due to his carelessness. Though it was true enough that he was supposed to be following the party to gather the Sutra, Kougaiji had other plans on his mind.

"Sanzo, I'm hungry!" Goku whined. Kougaiji could almost feel his skin beginning to crawl as the loud tone of the others voice carried up to his ears. For the life of him, he didn't know how Sanzo could put up with the little brat. But…Goku reminded him much of his little sister, Lirin. Who could be quite annoying, if you stayed around her for long enough. A loud smack could be heard following the whine, and Kougaiji snapped his attention back to the group below him. Sanzo had whipped out his Harrisen and struck the smallest of the party.

"Ow…what the hell was that for, Sanzo?" The monkey king asked as he rubbed the top of his head. He then glared at Gojyo, the taller half-breed, when he began to laugh. "Shut it, you stupid water sprite!"

This seemed to anger the redhead as he dropped the cigarette he was previously smoking to grab the brunette by the hair and give a harsh yank. "Who are you calling stupid, you dipshit?" He retaliated.

Kougaiji's eyes wandered from the two fighting males to the seemingly calmer brunette standing just a foot from them. He held up his hands, and laughed somewhat nervously. "Come on you guys, let's just get into town. Hakaryuu is exhausted so it looks like we'll have to walk the rest of the way."

"He started it!" The golden eyed boy yelled as he slammed his fist into the redhead's stomach. His next blow was blocked by the Kappa's arm, but not without inflicting a bit of damage first.

"I did not, you stupid monkey!" He yelled back, causing Kougaiji to roll his eyes. Children, they were seriously acting like children.

A sudden gun shot rang out through the bickering, causing everyone, including Kougaiji, to look towards the priest. He was standing with his banishing gun poised in the air, a sour look placed onto his pale face.

"I don't give a damn which one of you started it, I'm going to finish it. Now get your asses moving before I shoot you both." Was the monk's simple, yet firm reply. With that being said, he turned on his heel and began walking in the direction of the inn Hakkai had mentioned earlier.

The demon prince felt a shiver course down his spine just from hearing the words spoken by the blond. "Why does he always have that affect on me..?" He grumbled under his breath as he swiftly began to follow them; being careful to keep silent the entire time as not to be seen.

Upon reaching the inn, Kougaiji watched as Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku walked into the building. By now, he had dropped to the ground below but still kept a safe distance away from them. Once he was certain that they were safe in their rooms, Kougaiji entered the inn. He stopped a few feet away from the two adjoining rooms that the four had taken, flattening his body against the wall to avoid being caught. _This is ridiculous…_ He thought as he peeked around the corner to see Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku walking back down stairs--mumbling something about going to the local bar. Curious as to why the monk didn't join them in their fun, the burgundy haired youkai crept down the hall to peer into the room occupied by the blond. The sight that awaited him was certainly not unwelcome, but it was definitely unexpected.

Sanzo was lying on the bed, devoid of any clothing from the waist up. His eyes were closed tightly, and his breath seemed to be coming in short pants. Looking in a bit farther, Kougaiji could clearly see the reason for Sanzo's current breathless state. The monk had one hand gripping the sheets on the bed…the other gripping his shaft from beneath his robes. Kougaiji watched in slight awe as the blond worked his hand up and down the length of his arousal, each time causing his back to arch a little higher off the bed. The youkai could feel his face burning as he watched, but he didn't dare look away. No, this sight was something that Kougaiji had dreamt about seeing many nights, but he never believed in a million years that he would ever have the opportunity to behold it.

A light, breathy moan fell from the monk's lips as he arched his back even higher off the mattress. It was all Kougaiji could do not to slip his own hand into his jeans at the mere sound paired with the erotic images that were now racing through his mind. The words that fell from the priest's lips next shocked, amazed, and embarrassed the fire demon. …Not to mention, hearing them turned him on even more than he had already been.

"K-Kougaiji…Fuck..." Sanzo breathed out as he found his release, climaxing into his hand as his back arched off the bed for the final time and his eyes screwed tightly shut. He lay there for a moment before he retracted his hand, bringing it to his lips to lick off the evidence of his deed. Kougaiji stifled a soft moan of his own from the sight.

Sanzo rose from the bed soon after fixing himself and walked calmly over to the little table placed in the center of the room to retrieve a cigarette. Kougaiji backed up to avoid being seen, but it was too late. The monk's violet eyes widened upon seeing the man whose name he had just called out upon climax. His pale face turned a shade of red that would rival that of even Gojyo's hair color. As the demon prince turned to leave, embarrassed and angry at his body for allowing him to be caught, he felt himself being pulled backwards into the room and shoved roughly against the door. The doorknob bit harshly into his back, but he ignored the pain, instantly lost in the lustful haze of those violet eyes.

"I know you've been following us, following me." Sanzo breathed into Kougaiji's ear, his breath hot against the tan demon's skin. He shivered once, but never took his eyes off the blond pinning him to the door. Kougaiji could easily overpower Sanzo…but at the moment, he wasn't sure if he wanted to. "I think a little punishment is in order."

Nope…he definitely didn't want to push him away now.


	3. Confrontation

"I said I believe a little punishment is in order." Sanzo repeated, making the fire demon shiver in anticipation of the events to come. Whether it were to be painful or not, Kougaiji knew he was certain to enjoy whatever the priest had up his sleeve, simply because it would be delivered by his hand. He gulped before he finally spoke up. His own voice was heavy with evident lust for the other male.

"And…what are you going to do to me, monk? Tie me up? Spank me?" He asked his lilac colored eyes peering fiercely back into Sanzo's violet ones.

The monk stared at him, half surprised by his answer before a slow, sinister smirk spread across his face. He jerked Kougaiji away from the door and threw him onto the bed. He took only a moment to ensure the door was locked in place before he walked slowly over to the burgundy haired demon. His hips swung with each movement, making the fire demon nearly moan as he watched him.

"Perhaps I will. But first…" He spoke with a deadly calm voice, stopping just at the foot of the bed. "I want some answers, Kougaiji."

Kougaiji shivered beneath the gaze of the blond, the calmness of his voice both unnerving him and surprisingly calming him. He wasn't sure which was more dominant in this case. Then again, with his arousal raging painfully behind his jeans, there wasn't much he could think clearly about. He reached forward, aiming to grab the blond and pull him down onto the bed where he could devour him with ease…but as soon as he moved forward, he felt himself being hurled backwards against the headboard. His arms were bound to the structure, making it impossible for him to move—no matter how hard he attempted to free them. He looked upward and immediately cursed under his breath. Sanzo had used the sutra to tie him up. It was creative, yet down right cruel.

The monk smirked as he climbed slowly onto the bed. He stopped to kneel between the lilac eyed youkai's legs. "Now…I want to know why you've been following me."

Kougaiji's breath caught in his throat—partially from watching Sanzo climb onto the bed and nestle himself between his legs, and partly in surprise of the others question. Could he really risk everything and tell Sanzo the truth? Was it really worth it to risk losing his companion's respect, his chance at resurrecting his mother, and the possibility of a painful death to be delivered by the friends of his current obsession?

As he looked into the deep pools of violet that stared relentlessly back at him, the fire demon's blood ran cold. He shivered as the slim teasing fingers belonging to the droopy eyed man slid the zipper of his pants down and slowly slid themselves inside. He had to fight back a moan as those same fingers wrapped around his aching shaft and began stroking him at a languid pace.

"I asked you a question, Kougaiji." Sanzo repeated calmly, his strokes quickening with each word that fell from his tobacco stained lips. "Why are you following me?"

Oh yeah…it was definitely worth that and a hell of a lot more.


	4. Playtime

"I...I just have. I-It's for the mission…" The youkai choked out, his body already responding under the monk's touch. His eyes had fallen half lidded as he succumbed to the current pleasure he was receiving from the others ministrations. "I w-want…the sutra…" He finally managed to pant out. The blond merely smirked.

"I think that there is something else on your mind, _Lord_ Kougaiji." He whispered in an almost seductive tone as his fingers wrapped tighter around the demon's shaft. He relished in the moan of pleasure that rippled from the man's chest, urging him to continue on with what he was doing. But upon hearing this…Sanzo removed his hand from the other's pants, earning a groan of disappointment from Kougaiji.

"What do you w-want me to say, Sanzo-_Sama_?" He bit out, his body straining upward against the restraints to try and get any sort of contact from the monk. Sanzo simply moved away, settling himself on the foot of the bed.

"I want you to tell me the truth. Why the hell have you been following me, and don't try to lie and say you want the sutra. I know good and damn well that you've been after all of us for that. You and the rest of your group have been for quite some time now. Now, why is it that it is only you that I have caught?"

Kougaiji bit down on his lower lip, the pain in his groin beginning to become unbearable. He needed release before he felt like he would explode. Finally, he managed to find the courage to speak.

"Fine, you win. I've been following you alone for a long fucking time now. Yaone, Lirin, and Doku do not know I am here. They assumed I am out with our dragon or just wandering around, bored out of my mind. This is true, most of the time."

Sanzo sat quietly, his violet eyes piercing right through Kougaiji's soul. Or, so it seemed that way to the fire demon. He squirmed absently beneath the heavy gaze, his body nearly begging to be touched. Noticing that the priest wasn't going to speak, Kougaiji carried on with a deep growl. "I want you, alright? I have no earthly damn idea why. You despise me. Everything you stand for, everything you do. It sickens me to no end. But for some ungodly reason, I can never take my eyes off of you. The way your hair blows in the wind, the way your eyes seem to droop further and distance themselves when the rains come pouring down atop our heads. The way you walk, with your hips swinging to the side, even as if you aren't aware that you're doing it. You captivate me, Genjo Sanzo. I don't know why, but I have fucking grown attracted to you." He finished, the last words seeming to drip with both lust and venom. Which was more dominating at the time, he couldn't be sure.

The blond seemed frozen in place as he listened to the words fall from his enemy's lips. He was captivated by him? That was new. Most people looked up to him because of his Sanzo title. Others…simply ran from him. This wasn't a problem for the monk, seeing as how he liked being alone quite often…though it was a luxury he rarely got. Now, as he sat there and listened to the fire demon talk, he could feel his own stone cold heart beginning to crack with each spoken word. No one had ever spoken his full name to him, not since the day he received it. Well, not anyone he was willingly on speaking terms with at least. He could feel the heat rushing both to his cheeks and his lap as the other spoke. So he was watching him…how could one so vile be so observant about one such as him? The words baffled the man, but only for a second. His lower regions soon took over, the lust for his secret fantasy lover soon overpowering him. A small, devious smirk spread across the monk's face as he shifted to stand from the bed.

Kougaiji's eyes widened in realization of what he had just admitted, and to his enemy at that! He could feel his face burning in embarrassment, almost as much as his arousal was burning against his thigh. He had to get these clothes off, but with the sutra holding him firmly in place; even the attempt would be futile.

"Well, it would seem that the attraction is mutual, Lord Kougaiji." Sanzo replied calmly as he loosened the sash that held his robes snugly around his waist. The burgundy haired male's eyes traveled down the monk's body, realizing now that he had already previously shed himself of his jeans—leaving the man in nothing but his skin.

That surely didn't help his current situation any.

"Because you see, you arrogant fucker…" Sanzo continued as he climbed back onto the bed, settling himself once again between the demon's legs. "I want you. I have for a while now. And now…seeing as how both of our parties are currently out of the picture…you will be mine."

The words sent a shiver of fear and anticipation shooting straight down Kougaiji's spine. So, he wanted this too…? Maybe I'm not as crazy as I thought I was… He thought to himself. All thoughts were rendered useless, however, when the tan skinned demon felt his white shirt being removed from his body. Due to his restraints, Sanzo had to tear the fabric away from his body. This earned him a growl of distaste from his 'prisoner', but the blond didn't dare release him from his binds. Not until he was finished with him, anyway.

After the shirt had been removed, the priest began working on removing the other's white pants. As he worked them down his tan hips, Sanzo licked at his lips absently, noticing that Kougaiji was much like himself—not a big fan of underwear.

Upon the removal of Kougaiji's pants, Sanzo's fingers immediately went to work. He locked his violet eyes with the others, just moments before he wrapped his slender fingers around the demon's aching shaft once again.

Kougaiji moaned despite himself. The simple touch from the monk's hand sent sparks dancing up and down his blood stream. His body arched into the hand caressing his most intimate part, his eyes falling closed once again. If this was heaven, Kougaiji was sure that he never wanted to leave.

The blond smirked silently, finally tearing his eyes away from the lilac eyed man's. He dipped his head, deciding he wanted to taste his newly acquired lover and gave one slow, long lick up the underside of his member. Kougaiji's eyes snapped open in surprise and pleasure, a soft moan of approval emitting from his lips.

"Did you like that?" Sanzo teased, knowing full well about the effect he was having on the demon's body. Without waiting for a response, Sanzo lowered his head once again, this time taking the fire youkai's entire member into his mouth and sucking lightly. When his throat relaxed, getting used to the strange new intrusion, he felt Kougaiji slip deeper into the cavern of his mouth.

The lilac eyed demon was nearly lost to the entire world in that single moment. Fire seemed to shoot inside his veins, scorching him from the inside out. He felt his body arching, burying himself deeper into the incinerator that was Sanzo's throat. Gods, nothing felt better to him in all his life. That was, until, he felt the blond begin to move his head, adding friction to the already mind-blowing sucking that he was administrating to his shaft.

"Ah…fuck…S-Sanzo..!" Kougaiji panted, his teeth gritting as his back arched off the bed. Sanzo had began taking him in deeper with each time he lowered his head. A low, throaty moan escaped his lips, causing vibrations to center around the demon's arousal. Upon hearing the moan of approval, Sanzo began sucking harder, entirely set on making the demon beg for release before their time was through.

Gods, how Kougaiji wanted this moment to last forever…The simple ministrations that he was receiving from his enemy made sparks fly in the demon's mind. He wanted this moment to go on for all eternity, but he knew he wouldn't be able to last long. The pressure in his member was growing harder and harder by the second, only aided by the powerful suction that was coming from Sanzo's mouth. His hands balled into tight fists as his body arched upward into the priest's mouth once again.

"F-Fuck…Sanzo...I-I'm g-gonna…" He half panted, half moaned as he felt the other take him in deeper once again. At this rate, he was going to climax into the man's throat at any moment.

Sanzo merely gave him a look that told him to release as he sucked the hardest he could manage on his arousal without choking from lack of breath. The look would be the end of Kougaiji, as he arched his back clear off the bed; burying himself deep into the man's throat as he found his release—coming hard into the man's awaiting mouth.

Sanzo choked a little, clearly not expecting so much of the man's fluid to enter his throat—or his member to sink that far into his throat. But despite this, the monk still managed to swallow around Kougaiji's arousal, nearly milking him of his seed. He enjoyed the taste of his enemy-turned-lover and didn't want to give it up just yet.

That was, until…the sounds of three very familiar voices began to carry up the hallway.

Lilac eyes met violet in a wide, panicked haze. Sanzo quickly removed the sutra from Kougaiji's wrists, letting the youkai quickly dress. As Sanzo hastily fixed his own clothes, which had somehow gotten scattered across the room, he glanced at Kougaiji. Violet eyes widened slightly as the tan demon stole a quick, soft kiss from the blond before he slipped out of the hotel window. Sanzo quickly shook the red coloring from his face, making sure he was presentable before sitting down at the small table—just moments before the doorknob turned and in walked his three companions.

That…was too damn close…He thought as he glanced to the window, silently wondering when the next time he would see his burgundy haired fantasy would be.


	5. Are you alright, Lord Kougaiji?

Six months passed since the day the demon prince Lord Kougaiji and priest Genjo Sanzo were almost caught in bed together. Sanzo had calmly gotten off the hook by offering a meat bun to the child like Goku, a cigarette to their redheaded companion, and a stern "We'll talk later" look for Hakkai. Of course, both Sanzo and Hakkai knew that the unspoken promise would probably never be fulfilled. Lord Kougaiji, on the other hand wasn't as lucky.

--Six months ago--

"Lord Kougaiji, where have you been?" Yaone yelled, running up and nearly throwing her arms around her superior's neck in a tight embrace. It was evident that she had been worried about the demon prince, but the maroon eyed man was slightly hesitant to return such a tight hug. She frowned and pulled away from him, lines of worry creasing her forehead.

"Lord…Lord Kougaiji…? Are you alright? You look slightly out of breath and your skin is fire red…"

The fire demon's cheeks turned to a brighter shade of crimson at his female companion's words. Shit…had he been caught after all? He had been so worried about getting caught by the priest's friends that he hadn't even taken into consideration the thoughts and actions of his own upon his arrival home.

"I'm fine, Yaone." Kougaiji lied. He was out of breath, his legs felt shaky, and he wanted to pass out from a mixture of sheer exhaustion due to running for so many miles and being sexually drained by the gorgeous blond. Yaone didn't look convinced but didn't have the chance to further her doubt when Kougaiji's little sister Lirin came bouncing into the room to jump into her brother's arms.

"Kougaiji, you're home!" The young girl squealed as she hugged him tightly around the neck. Being the smallest of the four, Lirin held a child like, innocent quality about her. Though any that knew of the little one knew that her appearance was only a mask, hiding what true power she held within her.

Kougaiji spun Lirin around, laughing lightly. He loved his little sister dearly, as he did Yaone and Doku. As he sat her down on her feet and straightened up, he noticed their male companion walking towards them, his usual smile on his face. Kougaiji couldn't help but smile in return. The demon prince had always felt safe and comfortable when around his team. They were his friends, his family. But…as he looked at the three of them, he wondered just how they would take the news of him taking a lover. Or, for that matter, how would they react to find out that that certain lover was none other than their sworn enemy, priest Genjo Sanzo?

"Hey, Kou…what are those strange marking's on your wrists?" Doku asked, making the fire demon's attention snap to his wrists. Sure enough, the Matan scriptures had burned their design into his skin, revealing to the world, or at least the three before him, that he had not been alone on his little walk through the woods. He raised his gaze, looking from Doku to Yaone and then down to Lirin, all of who were giving him a quizzical glance; silently demanding an explanation for his most recent 'tattoo'.

"Well…you see the thing about that is…" Kougaiji started, not knowing how well this would end. Ready or not, he was about to find out just how his family would react to the news of his new almost-lover. For the demon prince, it was now or never, and the sooner he got this off his chest, the sooner he could get back to giving Sanzo a little payback.


	6. The passion behind the agony

Pain was coursing through his body. Terrible, agonizing pain that threatened to burn him alive from the inside each time he shifted just an inch. The fire demon lay broken and beaten on the forest floor, his own blood spilling out in a deep crimson carpet around him. Every muscle in his body screamed with agony as he tried to push himself back to his feet, or at least to his knees. He would not be beaten this way.

The demon prince felt yet another sharp jab of pain course through his spine as a heavy boot crushed down upon his back, forcing him back onto the ground. The rocks and debris bit harshly into his naked skin as he was shifted yet again when a hard kick was delivered to his ribs. The lilac eyed man coughed up a severe amount of blood as he felt the bones cracking. Pain tore through his back as the cold, harsh metal of a chain whip bit into his back once again, sending a small spray of blood into the crisp morning air. This couldn't be happening to him.

He felt another stab of pressure under his ribs, causing the demon to cry out in sheer agony. The blade that had been thrust into his side was being drug very slowly down his skin, ripping open the tan flesh that was already covered in gashes and wounds; all seeping warm blood onto the floor below. He was quickly losing the strength he had to fight this torture. Lilac eyes suddenly snapped open when he felt the terrible pain of being forcefully entered without preparation coursing through his entire system.

Kougaiji screamed. Increasingly hard thrusts from his abusers flooded him with pain beyond belief to the demon before today. Painfully long nails dug into his hips, ripping down the sides as the throbbing member invading his body ripped him from the inside. His innocence was being forcefully taken from him and there was nothing that the youkai prince could do to stop them. He had to bite back another yell of agony as he felt the one behind him spill his seed inside his body, then quickly and none too gently removing his arousal from Kougaiji's torn backside to let his other companion take his place. Each one took a turn, using the youkai's body for their own pleasure as the other two held him down and watched. Tears streamed from the demon's eyes as his body was brutally tortured for the sick and twisted enjoyment of his youkai 'brothers'. When the three had finally had their fill, they left Kougaiji beaten, bloody, and broken on the forest floor. What had he done to deserve such torture…? The youkai wondered as he slowly slipped into the blissful darkness that was welcoming him like a blanket in the middle of a cold, dead winter's night. He had almost closed his eyes when he saw the faint cream color of his lover's robes approaching him at what looked to be a run. The demon couldn't really tell at the moment, due to the pain hazing over his eyes. Just before he fell into the darkness, he thought he could hear the priest's sweet voice calling out to him, almost in a begging tone.

But the demon prince was far too gone to answer him.


	7. Don't leave me

"No…Don't do this to me…" The blond whispered as he fell to his knees by his unconscious lover. Tears streamed down his cheeks, flushed red due to running for so long. He had known that something was wrong when Kougaiji didn't show up for their 'meeting'. The Sanzo priest and the demon prince had been secretly meeting one another for the past six months. It had started out casual, as nothing more than a way for the two to release a bit of pent up frustration, but eventually it turned into something more than just a midnight romp in the woods. No, the two former enemies had grown quite attached to one another. Why, they would even dare to go as far and consider themselves lovers.

But as the blond sat there upon his knees and peered down at the bloody heap that was Kougaiji, a mixture of pain and rage filled his veins. It coursed through him like a river breaking through a faulty floodgate. He would find whoever had done this to his love, and you could be sure that they would suffer a fate far worse than death. But before he could even think about seeking revenge on the bastards that committed this atrocity, Sanzo had to bring his demon lover back to health. He was the only thing keeping the last shreds of the monk's sanity in tact—and there wasn't much there to begin with.

"Kou…Kougaiji, please…Open your eyes…" Sanzo whimpered as he tried to stop the bleeding. "D-Don't leave me here all alone…I-I need you…" He admitted for the first time. It was true, the monk did need Kougaiji. Before the lilac eyed man had walked, or fought depending on how you looked at it, into his life, Sanzo had been completely alone. Since the death of his father figure and master, Koumyou Sanzo, he had shut himself off emotionally from the rest of the world.

That was, until a certain burgundy haired demon had shattered the stone wall surrounding his heart, and he did it all with just one simple look from those lavender eyes.

It took hours, and the priest had to restart the demon's heart three times during the process, but he had finally managed to sustain the wounds enough to where he could move him without causing too much more damage to the other male's body. He had lifted him carefully into his arms, not caring that his own robes soon became stained with crimson liquid that seemed to pour like a river from Kougaiji's wounds.

The blond wasn't sure where the female healer Yaone, would be. So as he laid Kougaiji down on the bed in his hotel room, he sighed, knowing the only alternative available.

His own companion and healer, Cho Hakkai would have to help him. But was he really ready to risk everything he had with Kougaiji by bringing him into this? His question was answered upon hearing a moan of agony fall from the demon's lips as he shifted just a little. Yes, there was no possible way around it. This was what had to be done.

Trying to remain as calm as possible, and failing miserably, Sanzo took out the cell phone that Hakkai had given him. The plant demon insisted that the four of them carry these in case of emergencies. At first, Sanzo was against the idea, fully convinced that the kappa or the monkey would lose his and come asking for his as a substitute. Now, he was grateful for the healer's mothering nature.

Hours later, Sanzo sat beside Kougaiji's bed. He was a complete wreck, his body shaking with uncontrolled sobs. The youkai beside him had stopped moving mere minutes before Hakkai, as well as their two friends, burst into the room. Emerald eyes widened at the sight before him.

"S-Sanzo…?" He asked, darting into the room to kneel beside his shaking leader. The blond lifted his head, cheeks stained with tears and eyes swollen and red from crying.

"I'll explain later…J-Just heal him now, Hakkai…" He managed to stutter, his body wracked with another bout of sobs. "D-Don't make me l-lose him too…"


	8. Wake up, sweet prince

Four days had come to pass since the plant demon had healed the youkai prince. His wounds were so great, that the process nearly sent Hakkai into a nasty shock. Three times he had to pause to recollect his strength before he could continue. Eventually, he was able to bring the burgundy haired male into stable state. Sanzo never left his side.

After the other three had left to go about completing the much needed shopping, Kougaiji finally opened his eyes. His wounds had healed but the attacks he had suffered left his body stiff and sore. With a little bit of effort, the lilac eyed demon managed to push him up into a sitting position, his back leaning against the headboard. He glanced over to his right and noticed a sleeping Sanzo scrunched up into a very uncomfortable looking position on the floor beside his bed. His eyes softened at the sight.

"Sanzo…" Kougaiji whispered, stiffly leaning over to jostle the sleeping man awake. "Sanzo, it's me…" His voice was slightly raspy, but it was his just the same. The blond woke with a start and looked around, his violet eyes frantic with shock and lack of sleep. When they finally focused and settled upon his demon lover, the priest could feel tears rising to the surface, just waiting to be set free.

"Kougaiji…" Sanzo whispered before he all but threw his arms around the burgundy eyed man's neck. He was relieved, to say the least. For the past four days, the blond hadn't left the bedside. He refused. He wanted to be there when the demon prince woke up, and now, seeing him awake and seemingly okay, he was so glad that he did.

"I was calling…I was calling your name and…and I was afraid you didn't hear me…I thought you had l-left me…I w-was so scared, Kou…" Sanzo rambled as he held on tightly to the tan skinned man's neck. Kougaiji blinked widely in surprise at the confession before he smiled softly and pulled him up onto his lap. He wrapped his strong arms about the smaller framed male's waist and held him there.

"I could hear you, Sanzo. You saved me." The youkai prince confessed to his blond lover. It was true. The entire time while he was out, all he could think of was getting back to Sanzo and away from the emptiness that lay before him. Sure, there was a promise that lied within that deep pit of blackness; a gateway to a world where pain and suffering didn't exist anymore. But in that world, there was something missing. There was something lacking in it that Kougaiji just couldn't live without. It was lacking Genjo Sanzo.

"I couldn't leave my one and only, Sanzo. You were all that I could think of. I wanted to; I needed to get back to you. So I concentrated, and eventually, I could even hear you calling out to me. I could hear you begging me to come back. I couldn't just leave you."

The blond man's eyes widened as he sat there on Kougaiji's lap and listened to his words. So…it was true. He did…he did care for him. This made the blond smile profoundly as he tightened his arms around the burgundy haired male's neck. He stayed there, curled up on the lap of the man he loved more than anyone or anything in the world; breathing in and seemingly memorizing his scent.

Finally, it was Kougaiji who broke the silence. He had raised a hand to caress Sanzo's face, relishing in the feel of his soft skin against calloused fingertips.

"Sanzo, there's something I've been meaning to tell you…" He started, frowning as the priest looked up at him with fear in his eyes. He placed both hands on his cheeks to try and reassure him. "Sanzo, it's nothing bad. I just…with all that has happened lately, I want you to know how I feel. How I truly feel. The truth is I love you, Genjo Sanzo…"

Sanzo's eyes widened as he heard the other speak the words he had so longed to hear. His heart and mind were racing and it seemed as if time had stopped just for the two of them. He knew how he felt. He loved Lord Kougaiji more than anything, but he wasn't sure how to say it. He had never spoken those words to anyone before. Well, not and mean them. After a bit of an awkward pause, the priest found his voice.

"I-I love you too, Kougaiji…I always will." He ended with a soft smile on his lips, his eyes nearly overflowing with love for the youkai sitting before him. He never wanted this moment to end…but unfortunately, it was interrupted when Sanzo couldn't fight back a yawn from rising to the surface. The youkai chuckled in amusement.

"Come on, sleepy head." He laughed softly as he shifted stiffly to lie back on the bed. He pulled Sanzo down onto the bed beside him to where they would be sharing a pillow and wrapped his arms around his waist, almost as if in a protective manner. He couldn't help but smile when the droopy eyed man pouted in protest, though his eyes were already falling closed. With a small kiss to his lover's lips, then one to his forehead, Kougaiji closed his own eyes, letting the much needed rest overcome him and his lover.


	9. Happy Anniversary, Sanzo

A loud groan awoke the prince from his blissful slumber. He opened his eyes, fully intending to curse whomever or whatever dared wake him at this ungodly hour, only to find that the sound had come from his lover's throat. Sanzo had rolled off of the bed the two now shared and landed with a not so muffled thump on the floor. Kougaiji couldn't help but laugh at the sight. This, of course, earned him a swift whap to the back of the head, causing him to laugh even harder.

"Hey, what was that for?" He fakes pouting as the blond grumbled and crawled back into the bed. He jerked the covers up over his body and closed his eyes.

"For laughing at me."

"Aw, but it was funny." Kougaiji drawled, having picked up some of the accent from Sanzo's half-breed companion, Sha Gojyo. Exactly one year ago today, the demon prince had suffered a terrible fate. He was raped, beaten and left for dead by pack of his own kind. Sanzo, who at the time was his secret lover and public enemy, had rescued him. In having their healer, Hakkai, heal him, Sanzo had to come clean about the private relationship he held with the fire youkai. It was difficult to adjust to at first, for the priest's three demon companions, but eventually they learned to accept him. Kougaiji soon began to travel with them, visiting his old friends as often as he could.

They, of course, continued after the scriptures, so whenever the time arose for the two to fight, Kougaiji treated each fight as he would have if they were fighting on home ground. Things were not always so…bright for the newly found couple. They argued quite a bit, much like Sanzo did with Gojyo. And on quite a few occasions, Kougaiji had left the Sanzo party to return home to his friends. Both were too damn stubborn to swallow their pride and apologize, so at times it was week before they would make up. This time, however, proved to be different. It was the anniversary of their one year of being together. The demon prince was determined to make this day one of the best Sanzo has ever had.

"Come on, get up sleepy head." Kougaiji prompted as he nudged the priest in the shoulder. He wanted Sanzo to be awake so he could spend time with him today. He had a special treat planned for him, and seeing as it was almost nightfall already—the priest took a nap—he needed to get Sanzo up and at 'em.

Sanzo just rolled over. "Nnn…" Was his only response. Kougaiji rolled his eyes before finally pouncing on his lover. Sanzo gave a startled yelp as droopy, violet eyes snapped open in surprise. He chuckled once he noticed Kougaiji's playful gaze.

"What has gotten into you today, Kou?" He asked as he pushed him off and back onto the bed so he could sit up. He grabbed for a cigarette and lit one before turning his full attention to the youkai tugging on his hand to get out of bed. "Someone put something in your coffee or what?" He chuckled but threw back the covers and got up anyway.

Kougaiji pouted before he shook his head. "No. It's our one year anniversary, and I want to take you out somewhere special. But if we don't get going, it's gonna be too dark to see it."

Sanzo furrowed his brow before nodding and getting dressed as quickly as he could manage. The monk never moved very fast in the morning unless it was a life or death situation. And in his mind, if he wasn't getting shot at, he could take his time. Once he was finished, he felt his demon lover pulling him out of the hotel room and outside. Curiosity sparked him as he followed obediently.

Finally, after about an hour of walking, the demon prince came to a stop in a small clearing before a group of blackened, dying trees. He looked to his violet eyed lover before he smiled and pushed some of the shrubbery back to reveal the small natural hot spring, moonlight from above creating a sort of spotlight for just the two of them.

"Happy anniversary, Sanzo."


End file.
